


Waited to Long

by nyx (ghostedMinds)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Grown Up, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/nyx
Summary: Different scenes in Kuroo and Kenma's lives together and they all lead up to this point.





	Waited to Long

“This is my son Tetsurou,” Kuroo’s mom announces proudly. Kuroo turns up to glare at her. He can introduce himself, thank you very much.

The woman across from them laughs, hand motioning to the young boy clutching her skirt but standing resolutely beside her. “This is Kenma. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

“We’re glad to be here,” Kuroo’s mom says.

Kuroo ignores the big people talk and instead finds his gaze captured by the younger boy whose all scrawny knees and definitely not enough baby fat and far too pale.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” he announces to the boy, marching forward and thrusting his hand out. The adults silence, watching the interaction, and Kenma looks at the hand warily, unwilling to let go of his mother’s skirt. The reluctance to take his hand doesn’t faze Kuroo, a grin he’s picked up from his mom stretching his face. “We’re going to be best friends.”

*

_Without second thought, Kuroo grabbed Kenma by the waist and pulled him close, the soft kiss he placed on the smaller man’s lips betraying the earlier appearance of a ferocious, blush-worthy contact._

_Still, the small gathered crowd cheered and clapped, a couple wolf whistles mixed in. As Kuroo and Kenma pulled apart, they couldn’t be happier._

_Finally._

*

“Kuro?”

“Hmm?”

In the resounding silence, Kuroo tears his attention away from his textbook and instead looks across the room to Kenma who seems to be focusing on his lap. _Peculiar_.

“Kitten?” Kuroo asks this time. When no response comes, he pushes away from his desk and swiftly crosses the room, sinking into the spot next to Kenma, letting his head come to rest in the younger man’s lap. “What’s wrong Kenma?”

Kenma says nothing but his fingers massage Kuroo’s scalp. He allows this quiet, lets Kenma build the courage to ask or say whatever it is that’s on his mind. Once the seconds have ticked into minutes, Kenma finally breaks.

“I think I’d like to study video game design in university.”

Kuroo lets a silence hang in the air, humming and nuzzling Kenma’s legs to let the boy know he’s heard him. After he’s deemed enough time passed, he cracks an eye open and addresses Kenma.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.”

*

_“It was about damn time,” Yaku said. Kuroo glared, fixing his cufflinks again. “Honestly Tetsurou, if you could have seen the two of you in high school, you’d agree.”_

_“Mori,” Kuroo hissed out. Yaku only chuckled._

_“We’re happy for you,” Kai cut in, smiling fondly at the two. Even after all those years, he could still see the two first years he’d first been introduced to when he’d joined the Nekoma Volleyball Club. “You’ll make each other happy.”_

_“Of course,” Kuroo said, eyes becoming dazed as he stared at the door. It didn’t take much imagination for the other two to know what, or rather whom, was occupying his mind._

_“Like I said, about damn time.”_

*

_Kuroo’s smirking, jaw clenched in an attempt to not laugh. Kenma glares harder._

_“Don’t laugh,” Kenma hisses. Kuroo nods, smirk growing. “It’s not funny,” he adds for good measure._

_Kuroo shakes his head. “It’s not funny,” he confirms._

_Kenma’s glare intensifies and a glint flashes in his eyes. Kuroo has half a mind to be wary of it but is unable to when Kenma’s wearing a pair of cat ears, a Nyan Cat shirt, and_ ‘I ♥ Milk’ _pants._

“At least my hair isn’t stuck in a daily version of bed-head.”

Kuroo flounders at the retreating back, hands on his hair protectively and a mischievous smirk engraved into his brain.

That’s just unnecessarily cruel.

*

_Hotel arrangements had been unbelievably easy to make. It had been left up to Oikawa, who had been insistent about planning the whole ordeal – Kenma and Kuroo were happy to let the man have free reign._

_After the hotel had been chosen, it was simple enough to pair people together by couples or close friendships. Oikawa had been grateful that he knew most of the people invited. It had saved time._

_No one contested the hotel arrangements._

*

“Kenma,” Kuroo says with exasperation, a fond sigh leaving him.

He walks forward, closing in on Kenma, stepping into his personal space without any reservations and ignorant of the eyes on them. Kenma flushes under the attention he’s too aware of but still meets Kuroo’s steady gaze.

“Kuro,” he responds evenly.

“Your hair.”

Kenma’s head tilts and Kuroo doesn’t wait for a response. His hands are carding through Kenma’s hair in the next second, brushing it away from his face carefully. Kenma lets his eyes fall shut, nearly purring as Kuroo gathers the strands, tie transferring from wrist to hair, holding bottle blond locks together. Amber eyes open to watch when Kuroo’s hands linger for a moment longer than they need to. He finally steps back, grin in place, winking at Kenma as he turns away to address the rest of the team.

“Let’s circulate blood.”

“Kuro,” Kenma hisses at Kuroo’s retreating, chuckling back. Taketora laughs off to the side in the stead of Kenma’s embarrassment.

*

_Contrary to the ease concerning preparation for the hotel arrangement, planning the date had been so much more difficult, nearly impossible. It was more than just figuring out a date everyone was free, there was the included flight to and New York City, New York in the USA. That had probably been the biggest problem._

_Somehow though, it had been arranged and all of Kuroo’s and Kenma’s friends and family would be able to make the date._

*

“Kenma.”

Kenma startles, blinking rapidly. He looks away from his game and towards his door.

“Kenma,” his mother calls again. Perplexed, he stands and leaves his room, quickly descending the stairs.

Standing at the base of the steps is his mother, a small box and large bouquet of flowers in her hands. He idly wonders who would send her such a large number of flowers.

“Good. Here you are, I’ve got dinner to start,” she announces when he reaches the bottom step. The next thing Kenma is aware of is the bouquet and box in his hands, his mother almost skipping down the hallway to the kitchen.

He stands indecisive for a heartbeat, before turning and slowly ascending the stairs again. Carefully, the flowers are set on the desk in the corner, box placed next to it. Kenma contemplates what to do next and who the items could be from.

After a quick thought about ignoring the gifts, Kenma picks the box up again and opens it. Inside it the newest game he’s been wanting to get but hasn’t had the money for. With a sinking feeling, because there’s only one person he’s told about desiring the game, he throws the game onto his bed and searches the flowers as frantically as he’ll allow himself to get.

There, sitting to a backdrop of petals, is a small folded card. With a growing feeling of dread, Kenma plucked the card from its holder and opened it. There, in an oh-so familiar script, is four simple words.

_‘Happy Valentine’s Day Kitten <3’_

*

_“So, there’s no bachelor party?” Bokuto asked for the tenth time in the last hour._

_“No,” Kuroo said with a sigh. He was starting to get annoyed._

_“But Kuroo, you can’t not have a bachelor party. We need to celebrate, one more night on the town.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow but Bokuto didn’t back down under the expression._

_“We’ve never spent a night on the town,” Daichi cut in. Bokuto’s eyes widened and Daichi quickly looked away. He knew where things were headed and he wished he’d never opened his mouth._

_“If nothing else, I think we should be throwing a bachelorette party,” Oikawa sang. The other three sputtered which just caused Oikawa to laugh which bordered on a cackle – and if he were another man, it would have been._

_Bokuto spoke up before anything more could be said, chanting “bachelorette party,” much to Kuroo’s annoyance._

*

“Kuroo,” Kenma finally says halfway through the movie. After Kuroo’s paid 1600 yen, he’s only look at the screen for close to ten minutes.

“Kenma,” Kuroo whispers back.

When Kuroo’s attention hasn’t shifted back to the screen, Kenma finally gives in and turns his head to meet his stare. “The movie.”

“It’s great,” Kuroo agrees with a smirk and a nod.

“You’re not watching,” Kenma accuses, eyes flicking down to the people a couple rows down.

“I’ve seen it,” Kuroo confesses confidently. Kenma quickly glances back at him, eyes narrowing.

“Seen it?”

“Came yesterday.”

“Then why are we here?” Kenma whispers back, the slight twitch of his finger indicating his irritation. Kuroo’s smirk grows as he leans forward a bit.

“You wanted to see it.” Kenma’s silent a moment, unsure how to respond. “You’re missing the movie Kenma.” Taking the out Kuroo’s given him, Kenma turns to face the screen, sliding down in his seat in his embarrassment.

*

_The challenge of planning everything had come after Kenma and Kuroo had told everyone. In the end, they’d determined that they’d have to do everything in the United States. They would skip on any party or anything, just have a small quick ceremony._

_Once they’d decided on a list of dates, they’d taken their choices to Oikawa who had asked, ~~begged~~ , to be allowed to plan the ordeal. With choice made, they let him do as he wished and let the weight of the coming months sit loosely on their shoulders._

*

It’s nighttime, just past the mark of a new day and Kenma has yet to go to sleep. He’s been restless all night and finally gives up hope. He grabs his phone and opens _Color 6_ for some mindless playing. It’s not the most active game, but it keeps his mind focused so he’s content for the time being.

Suddenly, his winning streak is interrupted by a small _ding_ and a notification at the top of his phone. He contemplates it for a second, idly wondering who could be awake and messaging him at 1:13 in the morning.

The answer seems obvious. He clicks it.

_‘go to sleep’_

Before he can respond or ignore the message and go back to his game, another message appears.

_‘i’ll know. sleep kenma’_

With a silent huff and a glare, Kenma quickly responds, inquiring to Kuroo’s own lack of sleep.

_‘exams’_

Not unexpected, Kenma has those coming up soon too. It is curious that Kuroo took time to message him though. Telling him to sleep, not so much. He informs Kuroo of that fact.

_‘was thinking of you. now sleep!’_

_Kenma glares at the message as if it’s personally offended him. With another huff, he closes out of_ Color 6 _and sends a quick response to Kuroo before flipping his phone over and placing it beside his pillow. He hears another quiet_ ding _but already knows what the message will say._

*

_It didn’t come as a surprise when they shared the news. Who would be surprised? Kuroo was rather upset by the teasing he had to endure, though he did think it was fair. After all, he’d made Kenma do all the work._

_Still, the support was nice._

*

_His hands cradle Kenma’s face perfectly in his palms._

_“You’re the single most beautiful thing I’ve seen in this world.”_

_Gold drowns in amber and amber drowns in gold._

_He can feel the warmth rising in his face, and he want to look away but doesn’t._ Can’t _._

_A kiss is placed one cheek, then the other, and soon his eyelids are fluttering shut as kisses are laid to rest there as well._

_Maybe, maybe he really is beautiful if Kuroo can say it with such conviction._

*

_“Kuro.”_

_Kuroo grunted at the volleyball thrust into his chest. He looked down and noticed it was frayed and fading with age and was surprised to see his childish scrawl along one of the seams. He looked up, ready to question the reason he was holding his childhood volleyball._

_“Marry me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> it has been ages since i've actually wrote fanfiction that's more then the few hundered words i've done for the kuroken 2016 inktober prompts which i wrote last december anyway. very proud of myself. let me know what you think and hopefully i'll be able to write some more fanfiction.   
> don't forget to check out my [tumblr](https://5917.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
